


Cause Baby I'm a Fool

by SuperstringSymphony



Series: Hurry Now the Moment's Fleeting [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Cuddling & Snuggling, D/s themes, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Earth-1610, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Food and Eating, Insecure Steve Rogers, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft and Fluffy Kink, Steve Rogers And His Unattainable Rich Man Kink, Steve and His Soap Operas, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Topping from the Bottom, honor bondage, illness mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstringSymphony/pseuds/SuperstringSymphony
Summary: “Oh yes, you have uncovered my terrible plan; spoiling you rotten and keeping you all to myself.”  The sound of Tony's bright laughter rings through the room.  It's such a good sound, one he wished happened more often.  Tony kisses his neck, toying with the tiny white buttons of Steve's pajama shirt.  Just the clever brush of his fingers there, popping a few open and then slipping in against his skin makes him shiver.  “Mmm, what do you think?  Would you like to stay in bed all day, because I have something you might be quite interested in trying.”  Tony's hand is so warm against his chest, sending thrilling trails of sensation down his spine-that it takes him a moment to register what has been said.Something he would like to try?  For a moment he thinks Tony might mean more food, but then he takes in the lean of Tony's body against his, the dip of Tony's long dark lashes, and he realizes Tony means something completely different.Or, Steve tops for the first time with Tony, and has a grand time of it.  OR Tony Stark's Manuel on How To Make Your Supersoldier Deliriously Happy in A Few Simple Steps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlossomsintheMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/gifts).



> This is pure, pure fluff and wish fulfillment, but as always this IS the Ults universe, ware the fact that there are some mentions of Tony's chronic illness in this, and Steve has some angsty thoughts and insecurities. This chapter does not earn the rating, but does so in chapter two.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to Blossomsinthemist for cheering me on throughout this, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Steve isn't one to nap.  Being a supersoldier makes that particular necessity all but obsolete.  Here though, with Tony warm and dozing against him, atop him; he finds that it's easy to close his eyes, to let himself relax.  Tony's breaths count out like a metronome, and the soft reassuring gust of his breaths reminds Steve that they're both here, that they made it through another battle, another week.    
  
He runs a hand up beneath Tony's robe, traces the strong line of his back, the slope of his shoulders.  He feels so warm, covered and comfortable here, with Tony's breaths puffing out against his neck. Tony murmurs sleepily when Steve rubs one broad palm over the soft skin of his lower back.  He cuddles closer, throwing one arm over Steve's shoulder, and Steve can't help but kiss the crown of his head, burying his nose in soft curling strands of jet black hair. He thinks of his lonely bed, how much he hates sleeping there, only doing so when it is absolutely necessary.  Here with Tony is nothing like that, and he finds himself yawning, sinking down into the soft cushioned bench. His thoughts feel fuzzy around the edges, warm and glowing with contentment. It's such an unusual feeling, one he hasn't felt for what seems like a lifetime now.  
  
There's nothing pressing to do, no mission, no terrible empty night stretching out before him-and he knows he shouldn't complain, he's got it better than a lot of folks out there.  This though-this is better than anything he could have dreamed up even at his most maudlin, his most wanting and stupidly sentimental. Just the two of them here, in this warm space Tony has carved out for them, holding his fella and being held in return.  He hardly feels like he deserves it, but Tony has made it clear he wants Steve here, with actions, and words, and gestures of affection almost unreal for how much Steve wants them. They are real though, as real as the man dozing atop him. Steve kisses the top of Tony's head once more, breathes him in, and pulls him in a little closer, resolving to stop thinking so hard.  After that it's easy to relax. He syncs his breaths with Tony's, focuses on the warmth of his body, and lets himself drift off to sleep.  
  
Only the feeling of Tony shifting against him wakes him.  He doesn't know how much time has passed, but Tony is urging him up off the bench, so he goes.  “I'm sorry I drifted off on you, darling, what a terrible host I am.” Tony says lightly, but his smile twists in a way that Steve doesn't like at all. He remembers that smile the first time Tony's illness made itself visible.  Remembers Tony looking hollow and exhausted but still smiling and inviting Steve over because they had a date.  
  
“M'tired, you're tired, where's the bed?”  Steve says, reaching out to run his fingers through Tony's hair, tousling it up into a gorgeous mess.  Tony's smile morphs into something real then. He shivers, and gets an arm around Steve's waist, stretching up to drop a kiss on his cheek.  
  
“Follow me then, handsome, let's go to bed.”  He breathes against Steve's cheek, steering him towards the staircase as he speaks.  Steve goes without complaint, letting Tony steal a few kisses as they make their way up the steps, and stealing a few of his own in return.  Tony's arm is strong around his waist, sure and steady, and Steve turns into him when they make it into the bedroom, slipping his hands up to cup Tony's face between broad warm palms.  Tony's blue, blue eyes are just visible beneath the dark fan of his lashes, but they drift shut when Steve pulls him in for a kiss. God can Tony kiss, it's always so incredible. Like a match striking flame, hot and consuming but still so so sweet, as if kissing Steve really is taking all of his concentration.  
  
“Honey, beloved, what do you want?”  Tony's voice sounds rough, hot with arousal when he pulls back from the kiss, but he's also clearly exhausted.  “Tell me and you can have it, what is it, big guy, what can I give you, hmm?” Tony follows each word with a kiss, and clever touches, hands stroking over the planes of Steve's chest, lips chasing the pulse in his throat in a ring of gently biting nips.  
  
“I-” Steve clears his throat, tugging Tony more fully against his body, stilling those wandering hands.  “I wanna go to bed Stark, that's what-what I want.”  
  
“Oh, I”  Tony's eyes are a bit wide, the blue of them almost shocking in the semi-darkness of the room.  “You-you're sure? That's all you want?” He sounds almost confused, as if he expected Steve to just ignore that he was falling down tired just moments ago.  
  
“Course I'm sure.  I want to sleep and I want-”  Steve swallows, feeling himself go red almost down to his toes with what he is about to ask for.  But Tony said he could ask for anything, and hasn't judged him yet. “I want you uh, up against my back.  I want you to hold me.” He says it loud and clear, straightening his back and refusing to back down, it comes out a little abrupt, but Tony still leans back, his mouth curving into the shape of an 'o'.  
  
“You want me to hold you?”  Tony asks, already disengaging from Steve's embrace.  His eyes crinkle at the corners so that means he must like the request.  Steve hopes he does, hopes he doesn't think it's as foolish as Steve feels now.  
  
“Yeah I.  That's what I said didn't I?”  Steve grumbles, feeling wrong-footed and off center as he always does when he might have put his foot in it.    
  
“You did say that, and after all, your wish is my command, anything you want, anything for my fella.”  Tony says with a little wink, and hearing Tony say things like that, using Steve's own turns of phrase; it makes him feel his request wasn't a bad one.  That thought is further reinforced when Tony pulls back the covers and urges Steve to lay down on his side. Tony is there a moment later, settling in behind him and slipping a hand beneath the soft flannel of Steve's shirt.  “There now. How is this? Is this what you wanted, sugar?”  
  
He carefully draws Tony's hand out from beneath his shirt.  It's warm, well manicured but callused. Steve brings that hand up and drops a kiss over Tony's knuckles; freezing when he realizes what he's done.  Maybe it's too much, too sappy and foolishly needy, but then Tony lets out the softest of sighs and presses closer against his back.  
  
“Darling, my darling, you are so lovely.  I don't think anyone knows how much, but I do.”  Tony murmurs against his ear, and Steve flushes hot, something warm and fluttering spinning out in his stomach when Tony drops kisses over his cheek, his red, red ear, and his neck.  
  
Steve doesn't know what to say to that.  Part of him wants to buck against it, to tell Tony he's being ridiculous, but another larger part wants to melt into that praise.  It feels so good to have Tony warm against his back, whispering honey sweet words into his ear, so good that he turns his face into the pillow in a futile attempt to hide the blush that must be everywhere by now.  Tony shifts down, pressing kisses against the back of his neck, his hand slips back beneath Steve's shirt to splay over his stomach, and Steve sighs out when deft, clever fingers rub there in circles.  
  
“Oh that blush, you are so so gorgeous, so pretty, so big and beautiful and perfect.  You fit against me just right, don't you, hot stuff?” Tony's voice is so silky smooth, the rumble of it reverberating against Steve's back where they're pressed so close.  Steve opens his mouth to argue-maybe, he doesn't really know, but Tony shushes him, pressing a little closer, his hand rubbing in wider circles over his stomach. “Shh, darling, it's all true, it's how I feel-”  
  
Steve can't contain himself with that, so warm and flushed and dizzy with the praise that he turns just enough to catch Tony's smiling mouth in a kiss.  Tony doesn't disappoint either, he slips his other hand beneath Steve's head, holding him there and leaning over him, kissing all thoughts except for how the two of them fit together away.  
  
“Look who's talkin about being good looking.”  Steve says, panting and shuddery all over, and hard in his soft pajama pants. Tony pauses to kiss over his chin and the corners of his lips, his eyes flicker over Steve's face taking in his kiss swollen lips and the way his breath is coming out in rapid gusts.  
  
“Steve-are you-are you sure you only want to sleep?” Tony speaks slowly, the hand he has on Steve's abdomen trailing a tiny fraction lower.  Steve catches that hand up in his own, turning back over and getting comfortable with Tony against his back. If they keep this up both of them won't get any sleep, and there is absolutely no way Steve will put his dick's inclinations above Tony's need to rest, no matter how hard and aroused he is.  Besides, it isn't as if he's not almost perpetually interested in Tony's presence. He thinks Tony could get him this keyed up with just a look, just a touch.  
  
“Sleep, I'm tired, just stay close, go to sleep, Tony.”  Steve can't help a smile of his own when he feels Tony press close and his lips curve upward against his neck.  
  
“Well then, as you wish, querido, we'll just sleep then.”    
  
“Good night-good night, sweetheart.”  Steve gets out before he can think better of it.  Tony's arm tightens around him though, and light kisses feather over his cheek, and his temple.  
  
“Good night, beloved, please do dream of me.”  Tony whispers, going quiet after that. His breaths even out and deepen within only a few minutes while Steve lays there staring out at the darkness.  He must have been so tired. The dark here though, It isn't the way the dark is back in his empty cold room. This is warm, comfortable, here with everything he could ever want pressed right up along his back.  He slips a hand down to frame Tony's where it rests lax and relaxed against his abdomen now, and twines their fingers together. He's not truly tired any longer not the way he feels when he finally falls into bed back at his place, and usually he would get up, go to the gym or go for a run, do something physical to distract himself, but he wants to sleep, wants to sink into this feeling of safety and finally being home.  So he does, closing his eyes and focusing on the luxurious weave of the sheets, the perfect angle of the pillow beneath his cheek, and most of all the comfort of Tony being here with him. He loves him, he knows he does. There's no point in pretending otherwise now.  
  
_Maybe I'll tell him in the morning._  He thinks somewhat muzzily, before sleep finally pulls him under.

 

* * *

  
  
Steve doesn't stir until the lack of warmth at his back slowly brings up his awareness.  The room is still dark, no telling what time it is with the dimmed windows Tony seems to have in all his houses.  Distantly he can hear the shower running, and Tony humming an indistinct melody that makes Steve roll onto his stomach and smile into his pillow.    
  
He's not alone, Tony is still here.  When the two of them are together they have an unspoken habit of not leaving without saying goodbye.  He wonders if Tony intends to go somewhere today. Steve really hopes not, and well, Tony did promise they would spend the weekend together, but Tony is such a busy man, Steve won't begrudge it if he has to go work on something.  Well, maybe just a little bit, but he would never say that to Tony, then he'd get that awful look of guilt on his face that makes Steve want to go fight something. His thoughts trail off as he becomes aware of being hungry, that's not anything new.  On a normal day he would have been up and about probably hours ago.  
  
Steve grunts, patting around the bed to find Tony's pillow, pulling it over and squashing his face into it.  Tony's pillowcases are silk. It always seems like a tremendously unnecessary thing, but right now the cool fabric feels amazingly decadent against his skin.  So does lounging around in bed like this. Steve thinks Tony might like it if he indulged himself a little, and he does always say Steve never rests. How long has it been since he slept so well?  Since the last time he and Tony spent the night together, he knows that without really having to think about it. Here laying in Tony's huge bed, getting up to start the day is so much less pressing.  Maybe if he goes back to sleep Tony will join him again. Maybe he'll kiss him some more. Steve feels himself turning red at just the thought and clutches his stolen pillow closer, breathing in Tony's scent on the silk, and resolving to go back to sleep.  
  
The bed dipping and Tony murmuring to him wakes him up the second time.  He can smell baked goods, coffee, and bacon, but he still doesn't move, cracking one eye open to glance back at Tony.  
  
“Good morning, hermoso, how did you sleep?  I've brought us breakfast, are you hungry?” Tony asks, scooting closer and dropping a sweet kiss over the back of Steve's neck.  His hair is still damp, the clean spicy scent of him wafts over as he leans over Steve to seemingly kiss every bit of exposed skin available.  Steve grunts, feeling his cheeks heat when Tony helps him roll over and perches himself atop Steve's stomach, and he realizes the robe Tony is wearing is all he has on.  Red fabric opens in a long vee all the way down past his navel, and the spread of his gorgeous thighs makes Steve's mouth go dry. God that's a lot of skin, Steve wants to kiss him everywhere.  
  
“You're very naked, you answer the door for our breakfast like that?”  Steve croaks out once he manages to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth.  Tony tosses his head back in a laugh, then leans down to steal a fleeting kiss. He doesn't sit up though, leaning over Steve, rubbing his thumbs over Steve's cheeks, blue eyes soft and sparkling with amusement.  
  
“No, darling, this sight is only for you, besides, I made this myself, aside from the muffins, those I bought and warmed in the oven.”  He says, cool minty breath fanning between them. “That is, if you do want to have breakfast, if you don't want to go, but-” Tony bites his lip, sitting back, and Steve doesn't want that at all, Tony moving away with that look on his face.  
  
“I want to stay right here, I want breakfast.  You. This, all of this.” Steve gets out, almost too forcefully in his haste to bring that soft smile back.  He takes one of Tony's hands, brings it back to press his face into Tony's palm. Nerves fizzle up in his stomach, fluttering there uselessly, hoping Tony won't laugh at him for how much he wants this, how much he's dreamed of having something like this.  No, this is better, this is real. When he opens his eyes, Tony is looking a little red in the face, gaze cast down, but that soft, warm, private smile is back on his face.  
  
“I want you too, darling, all of this, as you say.  Now, let me fetch our decadent breakfast in bed” Tony strokes over Steve's cheek twice, before clambering off the bed really pretty gracelessly for Tony's usual flair.  There is a legged tray sitting on the bedside table. It's piled with what looks like enough still steaming food to feed a small army. Or maybe just Steve and one other person.  Steve sets about piling pillows against the headboard and sitting up, making sure to leave an obvious open space next to himself for Tony to occupy. This proves fruitful, as Tony sets the tray down partially over Steve's legs, and then slips up against his side, setting his chin on Steve's shoulder and resting there.    
  
“You really made all of this?”  Steve asks wonderingly. A sunny yellow pile of fluffy scrambled eggs takes up an entire plate, as does a veritable mountain of crispy perfectly cooked bacon.  There's coffee, orange juice, an assortment of muffins, and a very neatly organized stack of jelly tins-the kind Steve remembers from diners so long ago.  
  
“Well, most of it, darling, I'm afraid the jelly is store-bought, and the muffins as I said.  I thought you might be hungry. You slept a while, longer than usual-” Tony holds his hand up when Steve opens his mouth, pressing a kiss against Steve's cheek.  “and I'm glad you slept so long, it was absolutely perfect seeing all of you here stretched out in my, bed honey, it's always a treat. You're wonderful, sleep as much as you like, and-”  Tony picks up a fork, bringing a good sized bite up to Steve's mouth “eat as much as you like, if you want more, you can have it. You can always have more, sugar, you only have to ask.”  
  
That right there, it's just such a novel concept.  The food won't run out, and Steve gets the feeling Tony isn't talking just about food and sleep.  Abundance; he's never really had it, not until Tony. Whether that is time to rest, meals, or...the love of someone he loves in return.  It's taken a while to understand some of Tony's double talk, but he feels like he might be getting little better at it. Part of him wants to say this is all too much, he doesn't need all of this to survive, but it feels so good to just sit here and eat Tony's frankly delicious food.  To have Tony near and happily eating a small plate of eggs himself, stealing kisses in between bites. It's everything he ever wanted, more than just a mission, or existing, being with Tony is like being shocked into the world all over again, and he wants to be here, now, stuffing his face with perfectly prepared food with his sweetheart at his side.  
  
“Thank you, Tony, this is good, thank you, for all of this.”  He wants to go further with it. _Thank you for loving me._  He wants to say.   _Thank you for not thinking I'm a boring old fossil who's an asshole to boot._  He doesn't say that though, he's too warm, too happy to make the mood so heavy, and Tony hasn't said it yet, but actions speak loudest of all, and he doesn't think Tony would act like this if he didn't mean it.  At least he desperately hopes that is the case, even if it does seem unreal that someone like Tony Stark would love him of all people. Steve shakes that off though; Tony is here now isn't he? He said he wanted to be here.  
  
“You're welcome, I'm glad.  That you liked it, I must get you accustomed to the good life somehow, mio caro.”  Tony says, smiling crookedly, fiddling with his fork atop his empty plate, then setting it down with a clink.    
  
“Oh, so that's what this is all about huh, spoiling me rotten?”  Steve asks, feeling carefree and overly pleased suddenly with the way Tony turns into him and smiles wide.  His arms go around Steve's shoulders, and he stays there while all the food is summarily made short work of.  
  
“Ooh yes, you have uncovered my terrible plan; spoiling you rotten and keeping you all to myself.”  The sound of Tony's bright laughter rings through the room. It's such a good sound, one he wished happened more often.  Tony kisses his neck, toying with the tiny white buttons of Steve's pajama shirt. Just the clever brush of his fingers there, popping a few open and then slipping in against his skin makes him shiver.  “Mmm, what do you think? Would you like to stay in bed all day, because I have something you might be quite interested in trying.” Tony's hand is so warm against his chest, sending thrilling trails of sensation down his spine-that it takes him a moment to register what has been said.  
  
Something he would like to try?  For a moment he thinks Tony might mean more food, but then he takes in the lean of Tony's body against his, the dip of Tony's long dark lashes, and he realizes Tony means something completely different.   

“Something I'd like?  I like everything we've done, Tony.”  Too much, he thinks sometimes. Tony has a way of making even the smallest touches seem like a revelation.    
  
“Something new, darling, something we haven't tried yet.  I am glad you have been enjoying yourself so much. Do let me know, I need the encouragement.”  Tony murmurs, sounding amused, but his skin has gone hot where Steve touches it, and he's smiling almost shyly.  
  
“Anything you want.”  Steve says, a sudden thrill going through him just with the thought of whatever Tony might have in mind.  He wants to do what Tony likes, if Tony would like it. He wants to please him. It's still so novel that anything he brings to the table could be something Tony could want.  “I trust you, you would know better than me anyway.” Steve mumbles, sighing and leaning into Tony when dexterous fingers curl in his short blond hair and pet there slowly.  
  
“Still, I'm going to ask darling, we're going to talk about this.  I want you to love everything we do. Everything I do to you.” Tony winks at him more than a little salaciously, and Steve feels himself go red all over again.  He wishes he could control his expressions around Tony, but Tony seems to find it charming anyway, so he supposes it's not too terrible.  
  
“Okay, lay it on me then, I'm all ears, sweetheart.”  Maybe if he says it enough, maybe he'll be brave enough to tell Tony how he really feels.  Either way, the endearment earns him a long kiss that leaves him half hard and leaking. He hopes Tony won't be the one washing these pants.    
  
“Well, my shower before you woke up was very thorough indeed, if you catch my drift.  I was thinking I might ride you, make it really good for you, give you the lazy morning in you deserve.”  Tony sounds almost thoughtful, as if he hasn't just thrown Steve's body into overdrive with his words alone.  He doesn't say anything after that, just kissing Steve's cheek and rubbing his fingers through short cropped blond hair while Steve tries to regain the power of speech.  
  
“You know I like everything we've been doing.”  Steve says, breathlessly, already feeling his body react just with Tony's words.  “I don't need that, I-I don't mind being on bottom. Hell I, I really love it.” It had been a surprise just how much, how good it felt the first time.  Tony had been so patient too, so sweet and careful that it had left Steve gasping and overwhelmed with some emotion he couldn't name. Sure he's wondered what it would be like to have Tony that way too, but he's well aware he's well, probably too big too feel good for Tony, and he has never offered before.  Still, he remembers a few weeks ago, Tony getting him off between his thighs. Good God that had been something.  
  
“I know you do, and trust me, watching you enjoy yourself is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.”  Tony shifts up, pushing the tray back and then swinging a leg over to take a seat atop Steve's thighs. Steve tries not to focus on the very sure knowledge that Tony is completely bare beneath that robe, and sitting on his lap.  “I also know you've been wanting this, and I want it too.”  
  
“You do, really?”  He can't imagine why, no one he's ever been with has ever been all that keen on his technique so to speak.  Compared to Tony, he can't imagine that he could make Tony feel as good as Tony always makes him feel.  
  
“I do, I want it, but you're worried, I know, about being yourself.”  Tony says affectionately, draping his arms over Steve's shoulders and leaning in to buss his cheek with a kiss.  “You worry about your strength I know, so just let me take care of you, darling, let me do all the work. I want to.  You know how I love _hard_ work.”  
  
“Tony-”  He laughs, reaching out to rub his palms over the silky fabric just barely covering Tony's hips. “Yes.  I, okay yes, I would like to do that. I don't want to hurt you though. I want it to be good.”  
  
“It will be.  It will be amazing, the best, you always are.”  Tony murmurs, tracing his fingers over the tips of his ears which have gone hot and red with the praise.  Steve doesn't know how to respond to that. Not in a way that won't seem like he's fishing for compliments.  How could he be the best to Tony Stark? Most of the time he just feels clumsy, like a bull in a china shop, but Tony never complains, always seemingly delighted to have Steve under his hands; always telling him he's the best, that he's perfect and wonderful.  Steve takes a deep breath slipping his hands up from Tony's hips to cup his cheeks and bring him closer. “Steve, darling, what is it?”  
  
“Nothing I just-”  Steve licks his lips, getting his fingers in Tony's hair and stroking, smiling when that makes Tony give a full body shiver “I should brush my teeth, freshen up for you.  You always get so clean, and I've still got morning breath.”  
  
“Oh, honey.”  Tony smiles, but gamely lets Steve shift him over to the side and crawl off the bed.  “You're absolutely delicious, I don't know what you're talking about, but if it makes you feel better, I'll be right here, not going anywhere.”  Tony sprawls back on the bed invitingly, posing like a centerfold. Steve feels his resolve waver, but drags himself towards the bathroom anyway.  
  
“This is special, we've...I've never done this.  I'm not making love to my sweetheart with morning mouth.”  Steve grumbles obstinately, pointedly not looking at Tony even as he hears him shifting on the bed.  
  
“Well.”  Tony says softly, almost somberly.  “Whatever makes you happy, mio caro cuore.”   

He doesn't think Tony knows he speaks Italian, but he can't help the way the words make his heart beat a little faster, even as he hastily brushes his teeth in the bathroom, and takes a speedy shower.  “C'mon soldier, get out there and do your best.” He tells himself in the mirror, combing some pomade into his hair and parting it the way he knows Tony likes. He leaves his shirt off, only stepping back into the pajama pants out of habit.  Maybe he should go back into the room naked? No, Tony does always say he likes unwrapping his presents. Steve blinks at his reflection, trying to will that hot red flush away, but not quite managing it. Right. He's made Tony wait long enough as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's nicknames
> 
> Mio caro cuore- My dear heart/my darling heart  
> Mio caro-My dear, darling  
> Querido-Beloved, my love  
> Hermoso-Gorgeous, Beautiful


	2. Kiss Me Now, Don't Ask Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the rating is thoroughly earned. This is very soft and fluffy, but there is d/s, some light bondage, and a whole lot of other things, so if those are not your cup of tea please do not read on. That said! I do hope you enjoy it, comments and kudos much appreciated. Again happy birth to you Cere! 
> 
> The art in this chapter was created by the amazing [Kelslk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelslk/works)!

When he comes back into the bedroom, Tony is waiting for him; just as he said, almost in the same position he left him.  There are a few toys on the bed he recognizes, but he doesn't get long to look at them, as Tony slinks off the mattress and into his space.  
  
“Welcome back, hot stuff, are you all clean for me?”  He asks, trailing one finger down Steve's chest and circling it around his nipple in a way that makes him suck a harsh breath in through his teeth.    
  
“Yes-”  He gets out “all for you, all clean for you.”  
  
“Mmm, that's lovely honey, Steve, look at you, all gorgeous and all for me.”  Tony purrs, leaning in to press their lips together, just teasing him with the suggestion of a kiss.  “Aren't I lucky.” Tony's gaze flicks down his chest, roving slowly upwards until their eyes meet. Steve privately thinks he is the lucky one, but he doesn't get to voice that sentiment, as Tony chooses that moment to slant their mouths together.  He presses close, the warm skin of his chest pressing against Steve's where the robe opens wide enough to almost slip from his strong shoulders. He goes easily when Tony turns them, kissing him slowly and inexorably towards the bed. They only separate when Steve's knees hit the mattress, and Tony pushes him back onto the bed, laughing at the slight bounce when Steve all but throws himself onto it in his enthusiasm.    
  
He sits up a moment later, not liking how far away Tony is from him, wanting to stay within reach.  Steve has a moment to wonder If he's being too much, if his giddiness at having Tony so near and kissing him, nearly naked down to the waist-if that's too much.  Tony just smiles at him though, warm and welcoming, curving his hand around Steve's jaw, just rubbing his thumb over Steve's smooth unstubbled cheek. Tony is taller than him like this, standing between his knees.  Steve closes his eyes, stretching up and leaning into the slow, thorough kiss Tony presses into his mouth, the way Tony gently bites at his bottom lip. He's so hard already, the pajama pants doing nothing to conceal the heavy weight of his cock.

When they part though, and Steve finally has the presence of mind to open his eyes, Tony is hard too.  The tie of his red silk robe has come all but undone sometime during their enthusiastic kisses; baring him in a long strip all the way down to his toes.  He doesn't say anything though, letting Steve look his fill, press his hands all over gorgeous golden skin, pull him closer between his knees so he can kiss the very center of Tony's chest.  

“Can I?”  Steve asks, indicating Tony's cock with a glance; so hard and enticing where it juts insistently from Tony's body.  “Looks like you got something for me.” He wants to do something for Tony. Maybe suck him? Tony always loves that, and he's done so much for Steve, so much.  He wants to please him, to be the cause of those noises Tony only lets slip when he's really feeling good.  
  
“No, darling, not yet. I would dearly love for you to touch me, I always do, but, that is not the name of the game today.” Tony smiles, urging Steve further back on the bed, climbing up over him, rubbing over Steve's bottom lip with his thumb. The soft silk of his robe brushes all along Steve's skin where it hangs open, and he shivers, willing himself not to reach up, grab two handfuls of that robe and pull Tony down against him. “That is if you want it, but I'd like a clear yes from you. You remember your colors, don't you, tesoro?”

“Yes, and I'm real green right now, just so-” Steve turns his head, rubbing his nose against Tony's silk covered wrist “so you know.” He can smell him through the sleek material; a warm heady scent that speaks of expense, and makes something curl tight in Steve's gut with arousal.

“Good, thank you for being so clear.” Tony lowers himself then, stretching out across Steve's body, urging Steve to really relax back into the pillows. He straddles one of Steve's thighs, rubbing himself along Steve's body as he speaks. “You know I'm not fragile, darling, but I know you worry. So just lie back now and let me do delightfully wicked things to you, hmm? What do you think?”

How does Tony know just what to say? He wonders sometimes. He knows Tony is not fragile by any means, but Steve also knows his own strength, just how easy it would be to lose control and really hurt Tony while in the throes of passion. It's something he won't risk for anything-but this, what Tony is offering. Steve swallows, trying and failing not to give a little roll up his hips up against Tony's thigh. Tony just lies more heavily atop him, gently nudging his thigh up between Steve's legs, but he's looking at Steve so, so intently that he feels like he's burning up inside with want and the desire to give Tony everything he could ever ask for.

“I think yes, green, anything.” He says, and he means it. He can't think of anything Tony has ever done that he didn't outright love, and there's no doubt in his mind that if they ever did discover something that didn't really ring his bell-that Tony would stop immediately. “I trust your judgment, I want it, want you.” It comes out clumsy, almost jumbled, but Tony just sighs, leans in to kiss him.

“Tell me if I do anything you don't like, I only want you to feel amazing, alright?” Tony murmurs against his lips, and Steve nods, lifting his head a little to steal one more little kiss. He feels Tony's smile as much as sees it, but Tony is scooting back then, lifting off his body. Steve huffs out a breath in disappointment, but Tony rewards him a moment later, trailing a path of kisses and clever touches down his chest. “Patience is a virtue, beloved.” That is spoken right up against his nipple, making Steve suck in a sharp breath when Tony scrapes his teeth there lightly.

“Tony-” He gasps out, feeling his cock jump within the confines of his pants.

“Mm, you _liked_ that, didn't you?” Tony sounds delighted, fastening his mouth over his nipple and lavishing it with attention until Steve is squirming and panting with the effort of staying still.

“Always do, that's n-nothing new.” His face is probably scarlet by now, but Tony makes no comment, just humming to himself and sitting back atop Steve's legs, eyes roving over his body with a hungry sort of appreciation that has Steve leaking more into his pants. Tony's warm callused hands follow the path his gaze took. One hand slips down into Steve's pants and a loud shocked groan spills from his lips, his head dropping back with pleasure as Tony gives him the barest touch. He's so keyed up already, so attuned to the weight of Tony atop him, the knowing squeeze of his hand around his cock that it takes some effort not to come right out of the gate.

“Oh, honey, you're so hard, that is delicious.” Tony all but purrs, but he's taking his hand away a moment later, crawling back and making room for himself between Steve's knees. “Here, help me get your pants off so I can get a taste.” Tony hooks his fingers in the waistband of his pajamas, and Steve helps him, shifting around and tugging at the material until it slips off, and Tony slings the pants across the room.

“Gonna make a mess, that's not regulation.” Steve mutters, only to cut off in a moan when both of Tony's hands wrap around his cock.

“I am indeed going to make a mess. Of you, hopefully.” Tony says brightly, leaning down to drop a kiss over the leaking head of his cock. Steve gasps, his hips rolling up into Tony's grip almost without a second thought, he reaches up intent on touching Tony in return, maybe urging him to lay down so he can suck Tony off in return. They've done that a few times, and the feeling of Tony pushing down his throat while Tony does the same for him is always indescribable. Tony stops him though, letting go of his cock to grab Steve's wrists and press them back down atop the sheets. “You get to touch me all the time, darling, right now it's my turn to play, keep your hands there.” Tony's grip is gentle on his wrists, but there's something like a command in his voice that makes Steve feel weak in the knees.

“Got me, right where you want me, gonna kill me.” He wants to touch Tony, make him feel good too, but Tony wants this. Tony wants to do this, and it feels good, knowing Tony will take care of everything somehow, even if it does make him feel a little selfish. Still that awareness, that desire to do whatever Tony wants, it buzzes beneath his skin, spools out within him when Tony squeezes his wrists again and smiles at him as if he's the best thing he's ever seen.

“Don't be so melodramatic, sugar, it's only the little death” Tony says, the twinkle in his eyes glittering away in the low light of their room. Steve groans and knocks his head back against the pillows as Tony's clever fingers scrape tantalizingly over the insides of his thighs, and he lowers his head again to get his mouth around Steve's cock. Good God, Tony's mouth should come with a warning label.

“Tony, please-” He gasps, pressing his heels into the mattress, clutching at the covers as Tony swallows him down almost to the base. Tony's breath fans out over Steve's abdomen, and when he looks down the flushed length of his body, Tony is looking right back at him, eyes focused and intent. When he notes he's being watched, he deliberately swallows around Steve's cock. It feels incredible, all that wet heat, the look of Tony's mouth stretched obscenely wide around him. Steve moans, feeling overwhelmed, so good already, just with Tony's mouth on him like this. Tony's hands aren't idle either. They stroke over his thighs, scratch blunt nails down his stomach leaving goosebumps in their wake, and finally slip between his legs to spread them out further. Steve can feel himself panting harder, going hotter, but he spreads his legs wide for Tony, clutching at the sheets to keep from sinking his fingers into the damp tousle of Tony's hair. “Gonna come if you, if you keep that up.” He manages to get out, his voice sounds strained, feels as if it's coming from far away. Tony pauses though, slipping off of his cock and licking his lips, blue eyes fixed on Steve's face.

“That is the idea I'm after, gorgeous. Here you are, the most beautiful engine in the world, must put my fingers everywhere. Would you like that? Would you like my fingers-” Tony reaches over, grabbing one of the toys Steve noticed on the bed earlier. It's fairly small, only about the width of two fingers, curved to hit his prostate, with a bump on the base that nestles perfectly against his perineum. The last time Tony used it on him, he had come so hard he saw stars. “or maybe this, you came so pretty on it last time. It felt good, didn't it, big guy?” Tony is speaking so warmly, his voice full of praise.

It's so good, just hearing him talk like that, hearing that Tony liked the way it looked, still, he likes Tony's cock better than that toy. “Yeah, it did, felt so good. Like you better though.” He says, unable to keep the obstinate tone out of his voice.

“Oh. Well, darling the trouble with that is that once I come, it's over, I'm finished.” Tony's gaze is hot, but his smile is so soft at the corners that it makes Steve's chest feel tight and fluttering. “You on the other hand, you can come again. You'll get hard again, won't you, for me? I want you to come as many times as you like. It's such a treat to watch you, and later, I'll feel it too, won't I?” The thought of that, being inside Tony, maybe coming inside him later. He wants it so much, he wants to give Tony what he's asking for, to be good for him, to show him how amazing he is, how good this all feels.   

“I-yes, if you want that I will, for you, I can go more than once.” The words come out husky and almost jumbled. He doesn't know what his limits really are as far as coming if he's being truthful; but if Tony is involved, the sky is probably the limit.

“Good, I'm so glad to hear it.” Tony says, rubbing his freehand over Steve's thigh in broad circular motions. “I'm going to take such good care of you, you just enjoy yourself, that's what I want from you.” Tony wants to take care of him-and sure Tony has said it before, but it always hits him so strongly. Especially now, naked in Tony's bed, vulnerable and about as far from the image of Captain America as possible. No one has ever wanted to take care of him, not the way Tony does at any rate. It's so much, he wants to sink into that feeling of being cared for, of being safe. He gets the feeling Tony would like him to, and Tony will take care of everything, just like he said. So he lets himself sink further into the pillows, lets whatever tension remained in his body evaporate away like so much smoke. “That's it, darling, what I like to see, look at you, all big and gorgeous, and all spread out for me.” Tony nudges at his thigh then, and Steve lets himself be bared further, feeling his cock jump with arousal with the weight of Tony's eyes on him, the clear adoration and want obvious in Tony's expression. How did he not see it before?

Steve is struck with the desire to tell Tony he loves him again, but the words catch in his throat, lost to a moan when Tony puts his mouth on him again. Tony doesn't take him in deep at first, just kissing around the head, slipping his tongue around his foreskin in teasing licks. He doesn't know how Tony can suck him off as well as he does, it has to make his jaw hurt, but he always looks like he's enjoying it so much.

When Steve manages to crack his eyes open again, Tony looks up at him and winks, before laying down on his side between his legs as if he's decided to take up residence there. The robe pools over Tony's hip, and Tony grabs the corner of it, and wraps the red silk around his own cock, stroking himself once and giving a slow rolling thrust into his own silk covered hand. At the same time that hot wet mouth slides further down, and Tony moans around him. Tony wants him to see, has probably noticed how Steve watches him when he's all draped in luxurious fabrics and a little mussed. He's so shameless; and just amazing, and Steve can't contain the sounds of pleasure he makes, or tear his eyes away as Tony touches himself in slow languid strokes.

“Jesus...” He pants out “Tony, Tony please-” He doesn't really know what he's asking for, his body is a livewire, all of his awareness fixed on the dark head bobbing between his legs.  In response Tony hollows his cheeks, and slides his mouth upwards to lavish attention over the head of his cock. Steve is making a mess of his mouth, but Tony doesn't seem to care, he never does, and it's gorgeous and so hot Steve barely knows what to do with himself.

The click of a cap, and then everything fizzles out into hot syrupy pleasure. Tony shifts around and with a careful but deft motion slowly begins working the toy into him. It's so much smaller than Tony's cock, and Tony has all but drenched it in slippery lube, but Steve loves the feeling of something inside him, the way his body has to stretch around it, and Tony knows it. He hasn't exactly been subtle about it, especially when Tony fucks him. He had been a bit self-conscious about it at first, but Tony always makes him feel so good, praising him and making everything feel so incredible that he can't help but ask for it time and again. This is no different. Tony's free-hand is rubbing small circles on his hip. It's such a small gesture-and Steve doesn't need the soothing, the toy slides in easily, so easily-but it's so sweet, such an affectionate gesture combined with the toy nudging up against his prostate and the dizzying feeling of Tony taking him so far down his throat that Steve distantly worries about his breathing. It's so much pleasure, so much, but Tony has him, he doesn't have to be in control, or contain himself. He lets that roll through him, lets himself moan and gasp, and make whatever sounds he wants, lets himself sink that hazy space he knows so well now.

Tony's throat works around him in a swallowing motion, but then he's pulling up, letting Steve's hard cock slap against his belly, and then ducking down to drag his tongue from Steve's balls up to the leaking head. “That's it, just like that, darling. You're almost there, aren't you?” He speaks right there, his voice is so warm though, and Steve can only gasp, clench his fingers tighter on the sheets while Tony rocks the toy inside him.

“Yes,” He forces out, pushing his hips back against the toy, “almost, almost there,”

“That's wonderful, just wonderful, I'm so glad honey, you're so good.” The words wind through him, and Steve nods, pants and rocks himself more on the toy, chasing the orgasm Tony so clearly wants to see. If he were more conscious of himself he might feel too needy, too much, but not now with Tony whispering encouragement and kissing his cock the way he would his mouth. “I would have you come on my face, but what a mess, and I need to be able to see well for what we're doing next.” Tony says with an air of contemplation.

Steve can only manage a sort of garbled groan at the thought of that. Tony has to know the image that evokes. He's always so put together, so gorgeous and polished. The sight of him all mussed up and covered in Steve, the way it looks on him.

Last time, he had knelt between Steve's legs in one of his ridiculously expensive silk wool suits that make him look right off the society pages. _It's a Brioni, I know how you like those._ Tony had said, and Steve hadn't lasted long at all. Best of all Tony always seems delighted for Steve to mess him up a little; or a lot.

“Mm, you do like the thought of that, I see that look on your face,” The toy is moving inside him as he speaks, and Steve can only moan and nod, feeling his face and chest heat, because it's true, and Tony knows him so well. “Next time, I'll wear a Kiton, the one with the blue you say makes my eyes look pretty, and you can go to town, darling. Mess me up just the way you like. Do you want that?” Tony's eyes are so blue, so full of affection, as if getting all dressed up and having Steve come on him is some kind of prize. Well, he supposed that's mutual, letting Tony debauch him while he's still fully in his tactical gear is a sort of habit for them now, and Steve does look forward to it enough to cut debriefs short if Tony looks at him a certain way.

“Y-you kidding? Of course-course I want that, God, Tony-I, I'm going to-” The words come out a little slurred, full of heat and want. Tony just nods, pushing the toy in as deep as it will go, letting the knob at the base push on his perineum, and the curved tip inside him nudge up against his prostate. It's such an intense feeling, having that much pressure and attention inside him, and it feels incredible. His noises are growing louder, but he doesn't make any effort to quiet them, just letting himself feel everything Tony is doing to him. He's sweating, covered in goosebumps, leaking a pool of precome over his own stomach just from that pressure inside him, the slight shifts of the toy as Tony brings him slowly, irresistibly closer to the edge.

“Come anytime, let me taste you, look how pretty you are, you look so beautiful like this,” Tony says, low and full of praise. His mouth is on Steve's cock again just a moment later, or it could have been a long time later. Steve doesn't know, time doesn't seem important, only Tony seems important. Tony wants to see him come, likes it when he does. The pleasure is so bright, so good, his toes are curling, he's dimly aware of the noises he's making but they seem so far away, unimportant next to the wet heat of Tony's mouth, the way he looks there between Steve's legs. He feels like he belongs here in Tony's bed-and God that's good, he loves it so much, loves Tony so much, wants to stay here always, wants to be with Tony always.

“Oh-oh, sweetheart, oh, Tony,” He feels like he's floating, and part of him wants to sink his fingers into Tony's hair-it's so dark, damp and glossy, brushing against the insides of Steve's thighs-but Tony told him not to touch, and he wants to be good for him, he wants to be so good for him. Tony hums around him then, and there's just a slight increase in pressure against the toy, and that's it. Steve sucks in a breath, and then he's coming, the world going bright and light and dizzying. Tony just sucks him through it, swallows around him. He knows he fuzzes out a little bit but he can't bring himself to care. Everything feels wonderful, and Tony likes it, Tony will take care of him.

“That was gorgeous, darling.” Tony says warmly, slowly slipping the toy from Steve's body and tossing it somewhere. Steve has no idea where, his eyes are closed, and it doesn't seem important anyway.

“Yeah? Really? I uh-you liked it?” His thoughts feel slower than usual, warm and happy, and floating. The way they are when he and Tony are together like this. Tony just smiles, leaves tiny kisses over Steve's inner thigh that make him shiver pleasantly.

“Of course,” Tony sounds so soft, almost awed. He slips up closer, kisses a path over Steve's hips, up to his mouth. “I like everything about you. My good boy, my sweet Steve.”

And that's just. Steve feels like his body is full of light. He feels like laughing, he feels like crying. Most of all he really wants to kiss Tony. He doesn't think anyone has ever felt that way about him, he's never felt _enough,_ not before Tony.

He knows he's not supposed to touch but he can't help turning his head, pressing his cheek against Tony's, reveling in the way Tony's beard feels on his smooth clean shaven jaw. He smells so nice, all spice and expensive cologne, like the men Steve could never have hoped to touch Before. Like Cary Grant might have, or Clark Gable -but Steve can smell himself there too, on Tony's mouth, on his skin, because Steve _can_ touch him. Just the thought of that makes renewed heat coil in his belly. Tony's hands are on him, skimming over his stomach, then up to pluck and toy with his nipples. It sends a wave of pleasure through him that borders on overstimulation, and Tony leans in and kisses the moan right out of his mouth. He stays there, his mouth moving over Steve's, his tongue making arousal burn low like embers through Steve's veins.

“Getting hard for me again?” Tony speaks between kisses, but he's looking at Steve, and his gaze is so proprietary, as if Steve is his, really his, and Steve feels himself melt into that feeling. He wants to be Tony's, only for him, and Tony smiles as if he knows that too. His hands feel like they're everywhere, but Steve nearly cries out as they wrap around his cock and stroke there once, pulling the foreskin over the head then down again.

“Yeah,” Steve groans, clutching at the covers and trying to stay still while Tony jerks his cock slowly, expertly to full hardness; not that he needs any help getting hard with Tony around, in the same room even. “f-for you, getting hard for you.”

“Perfect,” Tony purrs, his thumb swiping a circle around the already leaking head “still good though, darling? Color please.” Tony murmurs, reaching up with one hand to stroke some of Steve's sweaty hair back from his forehead. It's an achingly tender gesture, and the affection in it, the clear love in Tony's eyes makes Steve's eyes prickle.

“Green, s-sweetheart, so green,” He hears himself almost as if from far away, the words are low, raspy, as if pulled from him. Tony kisses his cheek, then lays down half atop him, slipping a leg between Steve's thighs and kissing his neck, his lips, anywhere within reach. It feels so good, having Tony so close, the feeling of his warm skin, the weight of him there pressing him into the bed.

It takes him a moment to realize Tony is talking, wrapped up as he is in that safe warm floating space. “Thank you darling, good. You just hold tight while I get ready for you,” Tony speaks against his temple, ruffling the short blond hairs there. He's shifting around a moment later, but Steve doesn't have long to miss him before he's back laying atop him, almost as if he knows how much Steve wants him there. He lavishes kisses over Steve's face, bracing one arm on the pillows by Steve's shoulder. His other hand is somewhere else, and when Tony makes a soft sound, just a puff of breath outwards, Steve looks down and sees it moving beneath Tony's robe.

“Oh,” He says dumbly, arousal pooling hot in his gut with just the suggestion of what Tony is doing.

“Soon, honey, oh-soon,” Tony sounds breathless, and he's so, so hard against Steve's hip where their bodies align, the tip of his cock hot and leaking a trail of precome. Steve groans, turning his head to press a kiss to Tony's cheek. Tony shivers, arching his neck in invitation, and Steve kisses him there, bites gently the way he knows Tony loves. He feels the breath quiver in Tony's stomach, and kisses Tony more, reveling in the way Tony has begun rocking against him, rubbing his pretty cock over Steve's hip, smearing precome over his skin. Steve feels himself leaking in response, so incredibly turned on by this all he has no words. Tony turns his head, and Steve kisses behind his ear, nosing against the dark hair curling there. His hair is still damp, smelling of his shampoo; something woodsy and citrusy and expensive enough to make Steve balk if he went to buy it himself.

Tony is so gorgeous, so beautiful. If Steve could touch him, he would palm down the line of his back, feel the way his lean muscled body is flexing against him, touch the smooth texture of his skin. God maybe one day Tony will come just like this, all over him, rubbing up against his hip. Steve moans just at the thought of it, his hips hitching up off the bed and rocking Tony up against him. The hand Tony had on the pillows moves to curl around the back of his head, Tony settles more solidly atop him, catching Steve's mouth in a kiss, swallowing more sounds Steve can't help but make.

When Tony pulls back Steve stares up at him blearily. Tony's mouth is so red, swollen with kisses and oh God-from sucking Steve off earlier. His eyes seem almost bluer than usual, so, so blue, like the sky, or diluted fra angelico pigments he could never afford when he went to look at them as a poor aspiring artist decades ago.

He doesn't know how long Tony writhes atop him and kisses him, whispering sweet things and moaning while he opens himself up. Steve's concept of time is usually so accurate, each minute ticking by in Steve's awareness. Time hardly seems to matter now though, Steve lets it spin out without notice, loses it to the way Tony is moving atop him, the sounds he makes, the scent of him, the wet heat of Tony's mouth when he kisses him, the way it feels to have Tony blanketing him here on the bed. Distantly he realizes he's moaning near continuously, kissing any skin Tony offers to him, he can't find it in himself to be self conscious though; everything feels too good, and he wants Tony to hear him, hear how much he wants him always.

“Wha-” He gasps out when Tony sits back, taking most of that lovely heat and the warmth of his body with him.

“Shh, honey. I have to sit up for this,” Tony's hand slips from behind his head to cup his cheek. With his other hand he unties the belt of his robe, letting it slip fully open, baring his body to Steve's eyes. Tony is so hard, his cock is flushed so dark, leaving a sticky pool on Steve's abdomen; he wants to put his mouth on him, taste him, listen to him moan and praise him. He wants that so much, but Tony just shushes him again, and pushes him back more solidly into the pillows, grabbing few more and tucking them behind Steve's back. The ends of the robe brush against Steve's thighs when he sits back and holds the tie of his robe up for Steve to see. “Last time I tied you, you liked that, didn't you?” Tony asks, and Steve feels himself go red all the way down his chest. Yes, he had liked that so much, Tony tying his arms above his head and taking him apart so sweetly.

“Yes, I did, I loved it.” He admits, unable to think of why he should be anything but honest in this moment. Tony leans in and presses a quick kiss to his mouth that leaves his lips tingling, just that little bit of contact leaving him wanting more.

“I'm going to tie your wrist up against the headboard, and I want you to hold onto the frame with your other hand. You won't break the tie, will you, mio caro?” Tony's voice is so lush, so rich, so full of praise that Steve can't help but suck in a shaking breath. “You'll be good for me won't you?” Tony continues, letting the red sash spill through his fingers to tease over Steve's flushed skin.

“Yes, yes please, I will be, I'll be-I'll be good.” He wants to be good for Tony, to keep his hands wherever Tony puts them, to earn the praise Tony lavishes him with seemingly without thought. It would take almost no effort on his part to snap the bonds Tony is suggesting, it just means he has to work harder for it. Tony must know by now how he likes to earn things, how he likes to work to please Tony. He flings his hand up against the headboard, and clutches around the metalwork with his other hand.

“Thank you, good, just stay like that. Just like that.” Just the rumble of his voice, the way Tony is looking at him as he scoots up-and he's so bare, wet between his legs with lube when he sits up atop Steve's thighs-it feels like he's burning up, that heat just growing as Tony loops the tie of his robe around Steve's wrist, and positions pillows to give him a place to rest his arms. “Gorgeous,” Tony breathes out, skating his hands over Steve's chest, pausing to pinch and roll pink nipples between his fingers. A moan bursts from Steve's mouth as Tony teases him there, and then his hands move on, stroking over his ribs, and down over his hips. “your nipples are so pretty, so pink and sweet, I could just suck on them all day.” Tony says, almost to himself. Steve just groans, feeling himself flush even more deeply.

“We'd have to, have to take a breather for l-lunch sometime,” Steve rasps out, trying not to squirm Tony right off of his lap as clever fingers return to thumb at his chest.

“True,” Tony laughs, blessedly, terribly, taking his hands away from those bright hot spots of pleasure. He only has a moment to miss the sensation and then an entirely new one is making him gasp. Tony sits back, getting a hand around his dick and then raising up, pressing Steve against him right _there-_ that hot tight place Steve has wanted to push into, wanted to show Tony how good it can feel, how amazing it feels to have Tony inside him like this-and Tony is letting him, guiding him inside with a sure grip and Steve can only shake, and shake and try to stay still.

“Oh-oh, Tony-” It punches out of him roughly, all jagged syllables. He feels himself pull for a moment against his bindings, the silk pressing into his wrist in reminder, and he sinks back against the pillows, chest heaving as if he's running a marathon.

“Honey, you're so perfect,” Tony gasps, the long column of his throat flexing as he tips his head back. Steve can only whimper, hand clenching and unclenching where it's tied as Tony's body slowly, so, so, achingly slowly, opens up and lets him in. It's indescribable. Tony is so hot inside, slick and tight- almost too tight, the lube-wet squeeze of his body making Steve feel as if he's being turned inside out.

“Good god, _God_ , Tony-” He pants out through heaving breaths. “Tony, Tony, it's-am I hurting you?” He groans, watching the flutter of Tony's lashes, the tiny dent between his brows where they've drawn together. His mind feels fuzzy, dizzy with pleasure, but Tony's expressions are important, and Steve needs to know, must know if this is as good for Tony as it is for him.

“No, oh, darling, you're wonderful, so good, so good honey. I've wanted this so much.” Tony sighs out, taking a deep breath in through his nose, blowing it out, and then sinking down further. The muscles in his thighs-his beautiful thighs, Steve wants to kiss them-bunch and shift as he lowers himself. Steve's head falls back against the pillows, just barely holding back from canting his hips upwards helplessly. He can't push up into Tony like that, no matter how good he feels. Tony is setting the pace here, making sure Steve can't hurt him, that Steve can't bungle this up irreparably with his strength and his inexperience and his _size._

That doesn't stop the stuttering moan from breaking forth from his lips when Tony rocks a bit atop him, squeezing tight, almost painfully tight around his cock. “Tony, Tony, oh please-”

“Shh honey, I've got you, just relax.” He moans, nails scratching down Steve's chest in zinging lines of sensation “Beloved, oh that's so nice.” Tony's voice is a throaty purr, dropping off into a sigh as Steve finally bottoms out inside him. He rests there for a moment, still everywhere save for the rippling clutch of his body as it adjusts. His cock has gone a little soft, but it's still dark, flushed and dripping a thin stream of pearly white precome onto Steve's abdomen. Tony smiles, clearly noticing where Steve is looking, and wraps a hand around himself, giving his dick a slow indulgent stroke that makes him clench around Steve with pleasure.

“Fuck-” Steve swears, unable to remember he doesn't usually talk like that while in bed with Tony. The smile he gets in answer is pleased and more than a little smug, that much registers even in the hazy place he's currently floating blissfully.

 “Strap in honeybunch, we're going for a ride.” Tony purrs, and then he's moving, letting go of his own cock to brace his hands against Steve's chest. A sleek slide up that makes the breath freeze in Steve's lungs, before he drops himself back down. He starts out slow, the first few motions of his body almost cautious, but he soon speeds up.  He's rocking, twisting his hips, working Steve's cock inside him as if he owns it. Sweat gathers at Tony's hairline, a sign of how much work he's putting into this, and Steve wants to praise him, wants to babble nonsense out, but he can barely think, barely breathe for how good it feels when Tony rocks atop him, clenching tight around his cock as if to keep him there even as he raises up and nearly off his dick. His gorgeous, pretty cock slaps against Steve's stomach on the downstroke, but he seems completely unconcerned about it, uninterested; wide, dilated eyes fixed on Steve's face as if watching him come undone is the best thing in the world.

“Oh look at how pretty you are, how good, so sweet for me.” Tony all but purrs, holding himself up at the apex of the thrust; the corded lines of his thigh muscles standing out as he makes Steve breathless with want, with anticipation.  

“You think I'm sweet?” He manages to choke out, gripping more tightly at the bedhead and staring up at Tony through blurry eyes, almost unaware of what he's saying.

“So sweet, honey, sugar, that's it, good, so good for me. You feel so good.” Tony murmurs on a panting breath and Steve feels something go hot and molten inside him, as if he's melting into the bed, coming apart entirely under Tony. He wanted this, wanted so much for this to be pleasurable for Tony. He had worried, worried so much that it could never feel good, that he would be both too much and not enough.  That concern seems so far away now, with Tony bright and burning against him like a star.

“ _You're_ good”  He says with feeling, not wanting Tony to doubt that, wanting him to know that he's everything.  “So good, Tony, you feel-” He cuts off in a long moan when Tony twists his hips and sinks back down.  

He can't think much after that, lost in the way Tony has begun bouncing atop him, the clutch of his body, the glitter of his eyes, the way he pulls and pinches Steve's nipples.  Tony is making sounds too, soft gasps and low pitched whines. Those sounds; the sounds of Tony's enjoyment, the thought that he's making Tony feel good-he wants that, for Tony to keep moaning, to ride him and come all his over chest maybe; that would be incredible.

“Come on, honey,”  Tony says, working himself over Steve's cock so perfectly Steve shouts “come on, leave me wet inside, you're so deep in me now aren't you-so deep I'll taste it when you come won't I, big guy?”  The words lodge in his mind, make him gasp and cry out just with the knowledge that he's going to come inside Tony, and that Tony wants that from him. It's so much, the breath is caught in his chest, everything is so bright and hot and shivering with pleasure.  He's not even truly aware of what he's doing anymore, the sounds he's making, only conscious of hanging onto the bed, keeping himself from tearing out of the sash around his wrist, and kissing Tony back when he leans down to lick into his mouth while Steve comes and comes and comes.

Awareness slips away from him after that.  He knows he's kissing Tony, that his eyes are a little damp, that Tony is untying his wrist and bringing his arms down, rubbing at them with sure movements.  He feels so good, and he loves Tony so much. He feels safe and cared for, and overfull with pleasure and warmth, that feeling growing bigger and more when Tony takes Steve's arms and encourages him to wrap them around him.  He's broken things apart, done countless things with his strength, but here holding Tony close so carefully; it feels like the most important thing he's ever done.

When he surfaces a bit, Tony is stroking over his cheeks gently, murmuring sweet words in his ear.  Steve is aware he's still buried inside Tony, still hard, but that seems inconsequential. He strokes over Tony's back, presses his thumbs into the line of his spine.  He's slightly damp with sweat, the heady scent of his skin and sex makes Steve firm up more, but he stays still, doesn't move, content to hold Tony and touch him now that he's allowed to.

“You're still hard,”  He slurs out, reaching down to get a handful of Tony's round glorious behind.  “haven't-haven't come yet.” Maybe Tony will rub off against him like this, take what he needs.  

“I am, and you're going to do something about it for me, aren't you, beautiful?”  Tony speaks against his cheek “Here, I'll show you how, I have a task for you.” Tony smiles wide, pulling out of his arms and off his cock with a wet sound that makes Steve feel deliriously turned on all over again.

“Please, yes, show me,  I want that, to make you feel good,”  He wants that more than anything right in this moment.  Tony is so beautiful, so generous. He feels a surge of love and contentment, warm and bubbling up within him as Tony rolls away onto his back and crooks a finger at him with an affectionate wink. Steve clambers across the bed after him, all knees and elbows it seems; so much clumsier than he has ever been on the field.  Tony is watching him expectantly though, and Steve doesn't want to make him wait any longer.

“So eager, my darling, I'm glad.”  Tony reaches for him when he crawls closer, curling his fingers in blond hair and giving it a light tug that makes Steve gasp.

“Yes,”  Steve says “Green light, go-”

“Well now, you beat me to it.”  Tony laughs, sprawling out further on his back in a way that can only be described as decadent.  The robe sleeves are bunched around his elbows, the red silk creased beneath him where he lays on it, and when Tony reaches down, hooking a hand beneath his knee and pulling it up almost to his chest, Steve groans low in his throat.  “Do you like that, hmm? I know how you like me messy. Look, honey, I'm all full of you,” And it's true, positioned like this, Steve can see everything-Tony's hole looks soft and open, wet with Steve's come, and it's so hot Steve can't help but whine to see it.  Tony is so red, but he still reaches down with his other hand, spreads himself wider for Steve to get a good look.

“Tony,”  He rasps, “thank you, for, for letting me, God, Tony-”  He reaches out tentatively, wanting so much to touch; and Tony lets him, canting his hips up higher and rolling his head back on the mattress as Steve rubs his thumbs over his hole gently.  Tony shivers, holding more tightly to his knee, watching Steve look at him with hooded eyes. His cock is hard, dark and flushed, curved up and smearing wetly against his skin.

“Yeah, hot stuff, touch me.  Here,” Tony slips his hand away from himself and pats around the bed for the bottle of lube, popping it open with a click, “Get this on your fingers, honey, make sure I'm all nice and still open for you.”  

He's never touched Tony like this, never put his fingers inside him.  Always too worried it would hurt, that Tony wouldn't like it. Tony is asking him to, no, _commanding_ him to, even though his voice is so soft and husky and warm, it's still a command, and one Steve desperately wants to follow.  

“Your fingers are so big, dove, so lovely and big, just what I want.” Tony keeps talking, even as Steve slowly works one lubed finger into him, his breath hitching on a moan as he pushes back to take it deeper.

“Oh-” Steve gasps, overcome just with the way Tony feels inside. He's so soft, hole still gripping at his finger, leaking Steve's come when he carefully works a second finger into him. Tony's hand grips more tightly on his knee, and he blows out another breath, groaning as Steve curls his fingers inside him, just the way Tony does when he's making Steve crazy with want from this same thing. Steve remembers how good it always feels, how amazing Tony makes him feel. He wants to make Tony feel like that too, to make everything dissolve into pleasure and want, to please him and show him how much he loves him. His eyes are bright, watching Steve, his mouth open and wet, and Steve strokes him inside, moaning himself as Tony's body flutters around his fingers, as Tony's stomach quivers and he twists into Steve's touches.

“Yes,” Tony says thickly “Oh yeah, that is mmm, you learn fast honey, so fast, what a good boy you are, what a good boy for me,” Tony pants out, letting go of his knee to reach down and squeeze his hand around Steve's wrist as if he's guiding him there. Steve can't help the way his body goes hot, molten, melts with those words. His cock is so hard, heavy and bobbing between his legs as he works Tony open further, he thinks maybe he could come just from this, with Tony around his fingers and his sweet words in his ears.

“Tony, I, I want to be good, for you, always for you-only for you” He says it so clumsily, tripping over his words, barely able to think with the way Tony is moving against his fingers. Tony cries out, his eyes going wide, and then he's sitting up, grabbing the back of Steve's neck to drag him into a gasping desperate kiss, pulling Steve on top of him, clutching at his hair and kissing him so messily and perfectly that Steve sags against him. His fingers have stilled, but Tony doesn't seem to care, pulling back from Steve's lips with a cut off whine and pressing his forehead against Steve's; their noses just bumping.

“Darling,” He rasps, “oh my darling yes, only for me, sweetheart. God I'm so greedy, keeping you all to myself, but I want you, I-Only for me,” Tony kisses him again and Steve leans into it, surrenders immediately, moaning when Tony's hand curls in his hair and pulls just so. He wants to sit at Tony's feet, hug his legs, kiss his thighs, take his perfect heavy cock in his mouth, worship him that way, he wants to be inside him too, so many conflicting things he feels dizzy and aching and wonderful all at once, because Tony said he wants him. _Only for him_ he said, yes, he is, he is only for Tony, always, as long as Tony wants him.

“All yours,” He slurs out, feeling in a way the way he remembers it felt to be drunk almost. His thoughts feel slow, soft, as if wrapped up in a blanket of warmth, everything is brighter, more, and he tucks his face against Tony's shoulder, kisses his neck and rubs him inside, drinks in the moan he feels rumbling through Tony's throat.

Tony's breath stutters in his chest, he turns his head, brushing the whisper of a kiss over Steve's temple. His pets Steve's hair, holds him close with his other arm, and presses his knees into Steve's sides, holding him there, keeping him close. He wants to take Tony's cock in his hand, he can feel it leaking wetly where it's trapped between their bodies, but Tony didn't tell him to, not yet, maybe soon. He thinks of Tony's come on his fingers, thinks about the sounds Tony makes when he's close. Just the memory of it makes him whine against Tony's neck, makes him press more insistently on Tony's prostate, until Tony bucks against him and his body goes taut with pleasure.

“Enough of that, handsome, I don't want to come just yet. Fingers out, and I'll show you how I like it. Are you ready, honey?” Tony says tightly, as if it's taking him a great effort to speak. For a moment Steve wonders if something is wrong but then feels a hot spike of arousal when the words register. He almost made Tony come with his fingers, he made him feel that good, and he can make him feel even better now. Tony knows, Tony will show him how, and he desperately wants to earn Tony's orgasm, to be allowed to give that to him.

“Please,” He says “Please, yes, please show me”

“So sweet, so eager, you're going to make me feel so good, honey, I know it.” Tony murmurs lowly, turning his head to brush a kiss over Steve's lips. He's pushing Steve back a moment later, reaching above himself to grab some of the pillows that had served as Steve's just moment ago. Those he props under his neck and shoulders, before fixing Steve with a gentle but expectant glance. “Grab my hips, sunflower, pull me up onto your lap, yeah, just like that,” Tony trails off, biting his bottom lip and sucking it between his teeth when Steve easily pulls him up, tucking his own legs beneath himself and kneeling up to give Tony a solid place to rest on.

“God,” He gasps, when Tony spreads his thighs wide and pulls his knees up, quirking an eyebrow at Steve as he does.

“Push into me, now, nice and slow, this is a good angle for me, and you're so strong, aren't you, stud? You could hold me up like this for hours if I asked you to, couldn't you?” Tony's words are so warm, so firm and commanding and full of affection, and it feels so good to hear that. To hear that his strength is good, that it can be useful for Tony, that Steve can engage it here to bring the man he loves pleasure. He can barely speak with how turned on he is, only managing to nod, framing Tony's hips with his hands and hiking him further up over his thighs.

“Could hold you up, hold you up forever if you wanted,” It's hyperbole really, and probably a tellingly romantic notion but here in this place where everything is good and Tony is looking up at him with his mouth soft and open as Steve slowly pushes into him-it all seems possible, and wonderful, yes, he could do this forever, for as long as Tony needed it of him.

“Honey, Oh, Honey, God you're sweet,” Tony moans, lifting his head to watch as Steve presses into him fully. One of his hands flies out, strokes over Steve's abdomen, tugs lightly at the blond curls around the base of his cock, and Steve whines, shivers, his hips rolling but going still with another panted moan because Tony has not told him to move yet. “There we go,” Tony pants out, “All in me, all mine, good boy.”

“I-is it, Is it good?” Steve just barely manages to get the words out. Tony feels amazing, so hot inside, clutching at his cock, all sleek heat and God he feels perfect. That doesn't matter though, not if Tony doesn't like it, he'll do something; pull out and suck him off, or use his fingers, his girlfriends' had always liked his fingers at least, that he can do. Tony interrupts his train of thought though, tossing his head back and grinding against Steve's cock with a decadent moan. His hand travels up, wraps around his own cock and gives it a stroke. Precome makes a shining trail over the clenched lines of Tony's abdominals as he strokes himself slow and languid; the way he does when it's more for Steve's benefit than is own.

“Oh yes, it's _good._ Fantastic, now come on, give me a thrust, hit me with your best shot, sunshine.” Tony purrs, stroking himself again, unbending one of his legs to tap Steve's thigh with his heel. “Giddy up, cowboy,” Tony says, laughing when it registers even through the happy haze making Steve's thoughts slow, and he smiles wide, firming his hold on Tony's hips to hold him steady while he begins to move; carefully at first but then more decisively, firmly working his cock into Tony, watching his face, his body, reveling in the way Tony's body clutches at him, the way Tony's entire chest flushes and his eyes fall shut.

In this position, he can't pull all the way out, but it's perfect. He can grind himself inside Tony, press along the spots inside him that must be tender now from when Steve was inside him before. He thinks maybe that's why Tony chose it, and it's so gratifying to feel the way Tony's body flutters around him with each thrust, to hear him sigh and moan, and urge him on.

“So good, oh, so good, cupcake,” Tony all but croons to him, reaching up, curving his hand around the back of Steve's neck to pull him into a hot demanding kiss. He throws a hand out to keep his balance, fisting a hand in the pillows Tony is resting his head upon, but he keeps moving, kissing Tony and making love to him with his body, and his mouth, and everything he has. Something must have changed in the angle though because Tony groans low in his throat, he scrapes his fingernails down Steve's back, and then he's grabbing two handfuls of Steve's rear, urging him to thrust harder, breathing out praise and endearments and encouragement into Steve's ears. He can feel Tony's hard cock against his stomach, pressed now between them, wet and messy and getting precome all over them both.

The knowledge of that ratchets his own arousal up higher, makes him harder if possible. He's moaning against Tony's mouth, feeling so hot and overwhelmed and as if he's burning up with it, burning up and floating away, and letting Tony push and pull him just where it feels best. He knows he must be getting Tony even messier inside, maybe Tony will let him look, later, maybe, it would be such an honor, it _is_ such an honor to be inside him like this, for Tony to let him, to want this from him, God, he's so lucky. Tony's body is so hot too, so warm where they touch, and soft and slick, perfect around his cock, hotter there, holding him so snugly it's only through sheer force of will he hasn't come yet. Tony hasn't told him to come yet though, and he wants to hold off, for Tony to come first, the way he asked for, to watch his face go lax and ecstatic with pleasure; yes, he wants that now more than anything.

“Going to come, h-honey, you there?” Tony speaks against his lips, breathes the words into his mouth, they're so close together, as close as they can possibly be, Tony's chest sweating against his, his knees pressed up against Steve's ribs, nails digging perfect half moon crescents into his ass. He wonders if there will be scratches there he can look at later, signs that he pleased Tony, that he made this feel good enough that Tony clutched at him that tightly.

“Wanna be good, please, Tony,” He says hoarsely, his voice is almost unrecognizable. _Not yet_ , he wants to say, _not yet, I haven't earned it yet_. Tony seems to understand what he can't form into words though, arching up and catching Steve's panting, open mouth with his in a kiss. He loses track of himself for a moment, loses himself to the way tony is kissing him; one hand traveling up his back to clench in his short cropped blond hair, the other hard on his rear, holding him there as Tony grinds against him, holding him still to rub his cock where he needs it most. Steve tries to give him what he needs too, rolling his hips, trying to keep his rhythm steady; he knows that's what Tony likes, when he's fucking Steve and his strokes become uniform, almost precise, he knows that's a sure sign Tony is about to come. He tries his best to give that to Tony now, pulling away from Tony's mouth to tuck his face against his chest, so he can focus on not coming, knowing if he keeps kissing him, it will all be over too soon.

Tony's heart is pounding away, Steve can hear it, can hear the steady beating of it, the way sounds rumble up through his chest. Tony gasps, groans, the hand in his hair gentling, stroking there almost reverently, and Steve presses his face more firmly against Tony's skin, feeling out of his body almost, and so hot, and melting, and gone with the praise spilling from Tony's lips.

“Baby, so beautiful, oh, yeah, you're going to make me come, aren't you? You're so good to me, so sweet, and big, and pretty,” he words sound tight, strained, the way Tony sounds when he's right on the edge, and Steve whines, rocking more firmly against Tony, knowing he must be flushed everywhere, his mouth is open against Tony's skin, he can't seem to close it, panting harder now than he has even during a training exercise. Tony's hand slips away from his ass then, and he's pressing it between their bodies, his knuckles dragging against Steve's sweating abdomen to wrap around his own cock. He feels Tony's hand working there, dragging up over the head, stroking himself in time with Steve's thrusts.

He doesn't know how long he holds off, time spools out meaninglessly, all that he can focus on is Tony's voice, the feel of him, the spicy scent of him where his face is pressed. His own breathing sounds loud and wrecked to his ears. Tony is growing louder though, his noises breathier, his body winding tighter and tighter, until finally he curls his fingers in Steve's hair once more, dragging his head up to slant their mouths together in a deep open mouthed kiss. His knees press bruisingly tight against Steve's sides, and then he's crying out, his body clenching and pulsing around Steve's cock, spilling hot and wet between their bodies, striping Steve's stomach; some of it even getting on Steve's chest. It's everything he wanted, Tony's expression blown open and raw with pleasure when Steve pulls back from the kiss to watch him as the last of his orgasm rolls through his body.

“Oh-” He gasps, almost cries out, “Oh, oh Tony, so beautiful oh,”

“Come on, come on sugar, you've earned it, fill me up honeybunch, c'mon, I'll let you look,” Tony is whispering against his ear, pulling at his hair, urging him on-and he feels it when all the pleasure finally crests, becomes too much for him to contain. It's a complete white out, he knows he's crying out, that Tony is clenching around him, milking his orgasm out of him for all it's worth. He knows distantly that Tony is talking to him, praising him, that his nimble fingers are in his hair, his lush mouth pressing kisses at Steve's hairline where he's slumped; lying bonelessly against Tony's chest.

They lay like that for a time, Steve has no idea how long, but it's good, so good. The corners of his eyes are wet, but he doesn't care to hide it, just letting Tony stroke his hair and croon sweet words to him. His thoughts are so slow, syrupy, as if they've taken a dip in blackstrap molasses. Everything is warm and soft, and he sighs when Tony takes one of the sleeves of his robe and wipes at Steve's eyes, gently rolling him onto his back when he's done.

“Hey there, my sweet, beautiful guy, you with me?” Tony murmurs, and Steve just smiles, still not wanting to open his eyes.

“You're prettier,” He sighs, reaching up sightlessly and pulling Tony down against him. He goes down with a soft 'oof' of air and a laugh, tangling their legs together immediately.

“Do not get into a debate with me right now about which of us is prettier, buster,” Tony says, and Steve can hear the smile in his voice. He peppers Steve's face with tiny fleeting kisses, like a butterfly landing and then flitting away, and his lovely clever fingers tap, tap, tap over his chest. It makes him feel light, good, as if his belly is full of bubbles, he feels lit up inside just to hear that tone from Tony, to be able to revel in his clear affection and attention.

“Still prettier,” He insists, the effect somewhat ruined by how soft and slurry his voice is.  Tony sighs, stroking his sweaty hair back from his face gently.

“Alright, fine, buttercup. We'll shelve this discussion for later, when I can bring facts and photographic evidence.” Tony concedes, and Steve finally gathers enough motivation to open his eyes. Tony is leaning over him, his eyes wide and full of emotion, his hair is a riot of disheveled curls, color is riding high on his cheeks, and his red, red robe is all but a heap around him. _Beautiful._ Steve thinks. When their gazes meet Tony's smile softens further, and he rubs his thumb over Steve's cheek, tracing the bone, his touch settling against the short hair at his temple. “Hi there, gorgeous, how are you feeling?” Tony asks, settling more heavily atop him. It shouldn't be comfortable, they're both messy and sweaty, but it's perfect. It's difficult to put into words how he feels right now, difficult to explain that he feels gilded, as if he's laying in the warmest ray of sunshine, as if nothing terrible could ever touch him.

“I feel warm,” Is what he manages, it comes out soft, earnest, “so warm, I feel, good. I feel so good Tony.” He takes Tony's hand, pressing his face into that warm callused palm, mouthing kisses there. Tony sighs quietly, almost inaudibly, leaning down to nudge Steve's face with his nose so he can draw attention from his hand to his lips.

“Steve, beloved, I'm so glad.” Tony kisses him again, leaving his body humming as he always does. “I'm just going to get up for a moment, alright, we need to get clean and then we can spend our lazy day in bed, hmm?” Tony slips away from him then, and Steve's mouth goes dry, his cock stirring ambitiously between his legs when Tony drops the robe in a heap on the floor and saunters off into the bathroom.

“I'll come with you,” Steve says immediately, clambering from the bed on wobbly legs. Tony is there at his side before he can even truly register it, guiding him into the bathroom and laying a towel across the long bench in the corner. He's vaguely aware of being laid down on the bench, of Tony moving around the bathroom, turning on the taps to the giant sunken tub he can see through a door he mistakenly thought belonged to a closet when he was in this room last. Tony is back before he can truly miss him, cuddling close and taking a warm damp cloth and passing over his chest, cleaning him with slow, even strokes.

“Just relax honey, when the water is all set, we'll have that bath, and you can look me over, as promised,” Tony says, waggling his eyebrows in a way that both makes Steve feel hot all over and makes him laugh.

“Yes, I would, I'd um. I'd like that.” He might feel embarrassed by how stammered and unsteady it comes out, but Tony just smiles and gives him another kiss that leaves his toes curling. He finds he doesn't mind waiting for the tub to fill at all, not with Tony here radiating heat against his chest.  This is good, this is  _perfect._ He sighs, wrapping his arms around Tony and listening to the water cascading into the tub, content to let himself float in this warm golden place until Tony urges him to move next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tony' nicknames
> 
> Mio caro cuore- My dear heart/my darling heart  
> Mio caro-My dear, darling  
> Querido-Beloved, my love  
> Hermoso-Gorgeous, Beautiful


End file.
